Nobody's Perfect
by Sarcastic-Bones
Summary: Short, cute Jecker moments. Becker's five responses when Jess rambles: amusement, shock, embarrassment, anger, and love.
1. Amusement

**I got this idea from the beginning of 'Nobody's Perfect' by Jessie J. Even if you don't like the song or artist, it reminded me so much of Jess, I just _had_ to write this! I decided to upload the five times as separate chapters, but there'll only be a short gap between them all. Hopefully I can get most (or all)** **of them up tonight.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>"When I'm nervous, I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much. Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up. It's like I need to tell someone. Anyone who'll listen."<em>

- Nobody's Perfect, Jessie J.

* * *

><p><span>Amusement<span>

"Remind me again why I'm still here?" Becker sighed as he approached the hub.

Jess swung in her chair to reach the monitor on her left, giving him a cheerful smile as he slapped a file onto her desk. "Because _you_ volunteered to write that report for Matt so that he could have a night off with Emily."

Becker groaned, feigning annoyance, as Jess picked up the thin file and glanced at the first page. "I'm a soldier. Soldier's aren't supposed to write reports."

"Well, obviously not, judging by your terrible spelling," She teased, shooting him a quick smirk as she turned back to type something on the computer with one hand, the other still holding the report open.

Becker tried to take it back, suddenly self-conscious. "Alright, Jess, I didn't exactly focus on English when I was at school. It wasn't my favourite subject."

She moved the report casually out of his reach. "Gym?" She teased again, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

He tilted his head to show he wasn't amused, even though he was. He was always entertained when it came to Jess Parker.

"Art, and-" He hurried to continue before she could tease him any more. "Lester wants that report in five minutes. He can deal with the spellings, I think, Jessica."

She snorted. "Spellings, yes, Becker. When you write _'We contaminated the creature with squid force'_, however…"

"I what?" He asked, aghast, leaning towards her and pulling the report forwards to see where she pointed at. He groaned. "It's so late, I must have not being paying attention."

Jess let out a quiet laugh, finally pitying him. "Here, I'll get the file up on the computer and correct it for you. It'll only take a second."

"Jess," Becker's face lit up. "You're brilliant. Thank you."

"I know," She grinned. "I accept chocolate and spa packages as thank you gifts."

Becker shook his head in amusement as she brought up the file, sifting through employee accounts.

"Hang on, you know my password?"

"Of course I know your password," Jess commented obviously. "I know everybody's password… And _'military'_ wasn't hard to guess."

Becker frowned at her, an expression which deepened as she continued to correct his spelling, punctuation and grammar for the next three and a half minutes. Becker stood close beside her chair, leaning against the back of it, hardly listening.

He took the opportunity to just watch her.

"-And you should really put _'the team and I'_, because _'me and the team'_ isn't right. Besides, it was only you, Matt and Abby, so you could just move this comma here and change that to _'Abby'_ and it would make more sense," Becker opened his mouth to reply, but she continued on whatever train of thought her brain had concocted. He smiled at the quirkiness that was Jessica Parker. "Oh, you know what you could do? You could but this bit in brackets and dashes here and then, if you indent this bit, it'll give the report a kind of… flare, don't you think? Maybe we could ask Lester for some sort of report layout thing. Oh! What if you changed the colour of the-"

"Jessica," Becker's hand rose to clamp down gently on her own, freezing her movements. Her eyes trained on his hands in surprise as they covered her own. Then she looked up into his eyes where they twinkled with amusement. "It's just a report. I don't need it Jess-ified _that_ much."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think I can write JessBecker _so_ much better from third person. If any of you read my story "Truly Brilliant", I know I promise a 'Becker meets the Parker's' fic, and it's coming, I'm just stuck on it and this one took over.**

**Please drop me a review to let me know if you like this, cause if nobody wants to read the rest, then I probably won't upload them.**** Thank you for reading! :D**_  
><em>


	2. Shock

**Okay, this one is a lot longer, but it just _had_ to be. A lot of the inspiration for this one came from my good friend SabreDae, and I loved writing it.**** I tried to keep them as much in character as possible, so I hope I did it well. Let me know? :D**

* * *

><p><span>Shock<span>

"What the hell happened?" Becker demanded as he stormed across the club and made his way towards the three people at the bar.

"Calm down," Abby sighed. "She's fine."

"She probably shouldn't have had that last shot though," Emily commented helpfully.

Becker would have glared at the owner of that comment if it had been Connor. As it was, however, he simply turned to Abby again, the only one out of her, Matt and Emily who looked sober enough to respond properly.

"Where is she?"

"She's over there," Abby pointed a little way across the room where people were dancing to some loud club music. "Dancing with Connor."

The blonde dropped her hand and went back to stirring her drink. Becker was momentarily distracted from his haze. "You're not drinking?"

"I.." Abby was, for once, uncomfortable.

Becker's training as a soldier told him how to respond to the expression on her face - don't ask questions, don't press for answers, act as if you didn't ask.

"Anyway," Becker interrupted. "I'm going to take her home. You alright lugging Connor back later?"

Abby grinned wryly. "Of course. I have my ways of controlling Connor."

Becker stuck to his rule on that one, and didn't ask. He didn't want to be mentally scarred. Instead, he turned on his heels and marched over to the dance floor.

Jess and Connor were, unsurprisingly, attempting to do the robot to the electronic beat.

"Jess!" Becker called over the music. When she didn't respond, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

Both her and Connor turned. Their eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Action man!" Connor exclaimed, opening his arms wide as if he was going to give Becker a hug. At the last second his brain (aided by Becker's pointed glare) managed to control his drunken urges, and he dropped his arms to his side. He stalked over to the others at the bar, mumbling something about wanting another drink.

"Hey, Becker," Jess grinned euphorically, the glitter from her lime green dress causing her eyes to sparkle. "You here to dance? You _have_ to dance!"

"No, Jess, I-"

"Come on!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her to dance, misjudging the distance completely and pulling his body right against hers as she danced. She didn't seem to care. She'd had enough alcohol to prevent her from blushing.

"Jessica," Becker complained, reluctant to dance, swaying awkwardly on the spot. "I don't dance."

"Sure you do!" She smiled as the song changed to a slower one. "Everybody dances."

"But I-"

"Here," She interrupted helpfully, placing his arms around her waist and hers behind his neck. She leaned into him, swaying as a number of other couples around them did the same. She was so shamelessly close, Becker knew she'd had enough to drink for one night.

Still… it couldn't hurt to dance to _one_ song, could it?

He sighed, tightening his grip around her, moving his body to make the effort to sway at the same time as her. After a verse and a chorus, Jess mumbled happily.

"See, isn't this nice?"

Becker mumbled his approval. "We should get you home, though."

"Why, Mr Becker!" She exclaimed in a mock-posh voice, suddenly drawing back from him, smirking, her arms still around his neck. "I do believe you are inferring something quite improper."

Becker couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you are quite drunk and it would be best if you went home and got some rest. _You_, on the other hand, Jessica Parker, are the one doing the implying."

He gently took her hand as the song finished and led her over to the bar, where the others were all trying to pretend that they hadn't been watching them on the dance floor with vested interest. Becker knew they had, because Connor was particularly terrible at acting and lying.

As Jess collected her purse and paid her tab, Becker turned to say goodbye to the others. Connor had sobered up a bit more by now, but Matt and Emily looked like they were having too much fun to care how drunk they were.

"Yo, Action Man," Connor called across the table to him. "Is this really what you actually look like?"

Emily and Abby started laughing. Becker looked confused, until he realised that Connor was addressing his outfit. He was wearing grey jeans and a stripy green v-neck shirt.

Becker simply raised his eyes at Connor's question, calmly watching his face as he waited for a verbal response. Before he could receive one, however, Jess was back at his side, stumbling into him in her ridiculously bright orange high heels.

He caught her in surprise.

"Gees, Jess," He exhaled as he absorbed the impact of her body and set her back on her feet. "How many pairs of shoes do you own?"

"How many guns do you own?" She shot back childishly, defensively.

He sighed. _A lot._ "Come on, then."

As he went to step towards the door, and to guide her with him, she halted, turning to face Becker and the others with her hands on her hips. "Hang on, Mister, I didn't agree to let you take me home. I think I, as a lady, should at least be asked, don't you?"

Becker and Abby exchanged confused looks; Abby's with a hint of amusement, Becker's with surprise.

"Jess, I'm just-"

"I know what you're thinking, Mr Becker. _You_ think I'll climb into bed like a good little girl and thank you for taking me home and looking after me and being my knight in shining armour. Well…"

She took a step towards him, invading his personal space completely, her nose inches from him. Becker couldn't go anywhere - the bar was directly behind his back, the table where the rest of the team sat, looking on at the scene, to his left, and Jess blocking his escape to the other side.

She smirked seductively. If she had been sober and conscious of what she was doing, Becker was sure he would have kissed her right then, regardless of the others watching.

But she wasn't sober, and she wasn't going to remember any of this the next day, so he stayed put, trying not to get too intoxicated by her sweet breath as she continued to rave.

"I'm not always good," She breathed. "I used to be a cheerleader, you know. I learnt a lot from that… I'm not as innocent as you think."

Becker's whole body froze from shock. Jessica Parker was… coming on to him. In front of everybody else. Well, Matt and Emily were too busy with each other, and Connor was too busy feeling sick, to notice. Abby was the only one witnessing it, although she was politely pretending to be interested in her drink. Regardless, Becker was sure she was straining to hear over the music.

In one sense, Becker was glad she was. Because he was _sure_ he'd need confirmation that this actually happened in the morning.

Jess placed her arms around his neck again, pulling herself flush towards him, her lips close to his.

"You think that I'm sweet, little, nineteen year old Jess and that there was no way a guy would be interested in me in _that_ way. There's no way _you _would be interested in me. I know _that. _But you're wrong about me, because I'd surprise you. I'm… shocking. You're missing out… not that you care. But you should, because my strip tease is _to die for_."

Abby choked on her water.

Becker blinked. Then gulped.

Jess smirked at his reaction, evidently pleased her words had had the desired effect. She lowered her arms from around his neck, stepping away.

"So… are you coming, or not?" She called as she skipped towards the door.

"Erm, I…" Becker turned to Abby, trying to regain his composure, but encountering Abby's mock-judgemental expression instead as she raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not…" He protested.

"I know," Abby smirked. "She'll be asleep by the time you shut the car door. Just make sure you get her home okay."

Becker nodded, at a loss for words, and swiftly exited the club, Abby's amused eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll love you forever? :D<strong>


	3. Embarrassment

**I know I wrote 'anger' before 'embarrassment', but inspiration just hit for this. Anger if coming next though. :D I just finished writing this and I love it. That may seem rather biased, especially if you guys don't like it, but still... :D I can't help it. I hope I've got Jess and Becker in character, let me know? :D Thank you all for your support.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Embarrassment<em>

* * *

><p>"If you don't make sure your target is locked on you <em>will<em> miss. And you can't afford to miss," Becker declared to his men as he paced up and down the shooting range, walking behind the line of soldiers aiming at simulations of dinosaurs. "There are ordinary civilians out there, all depending on _your _aim to save their life, and other members of the team who aren't exactly… the best with weaponry."

He was thinking of Connor - they all knew that. Some of them even managed to laugh whilst keeping their concentration. Becker could have sworn he heard Daniels mutter "Temple…" under his breath has he passed him.

Suddenly, the largely unbroken chain of bullets was interrupted by the sound of a short alarm, then the dinosaurs disappeared, save for one Triceratops which lay on its side, unmoving. It would have been dead if it had ever been alive.

Half of the soldiers got to their feet, shouldering their guns in a casual manner.

Becker came and helped Warren to his feet, the culprit, turning him to face the fake dinosaur he had just killed.

"Well done, Warren," Becker addressed the whole range full of men. "You just killed a herbivore."

The men whispered a laughed a little, Warren looking regretful, and then Becker shook his head and handed Warren an EMD.

"Sorry, Sir," He mumbled.

"That's alright, Warren. It's more Abby you'll have to watch out for if that ever happens out in the field. You're on EMD's for the rest of the week's rifle training."

A chorus of playful insults were called across to Warren by the other soldiers, all dressed head to toe in black like their Captain, then they returned back to the simulation, ready to begin again, some taking up their positions on the floor, others standing or crouching.

Warren grumbled and charged up his EMD in anticipation for the holographic dinosaurs.

Just as Becker began patrolling towards the end of the line, and made to press the remote to continue training, the sound of a furious female voice echoed into the room.

"Becker!"

The soldiers turned towards the sound, surprised somebody was addressing their Captain so brusquely, many of them closer to the door than Becker was. A few seconds later Jessica Parker's heels clonked along the concrete floor and she came into view wearing a short, bright purple and yellow flowing dress with baby blue heels.

"_Captain_ Becker!" She yelled again, sarcastically, hands on her hips as she halted in the middle of the line.

Becker's men watched on amused as he winced, looked confused and slightly afraid, then came to reluctantly join her. He also looked rather embarrassed at her sudden appearance.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" He asked, only a little self-conscious of the men watching him. Around Jess he was… himself. Around his men, however, he was strong and military. Commanding.

He didn't really know how to be both all at once.

"Well!" Her voice raised to a higher pitch as she glared at him. "Interesting question, considering I was _supposed_ to be on a _date_."

"Erm," Becker thought he knew where this was going, and it wasn't going to go well for him.

"But do you know _why_ I'm not on my date?" She continued, folding her arms across her chest instead, her foot tapping menacingly on the concrete floor. "Because _somebody_ ran a _background check_ on him and scared him off!"

Short, quiet laughter broke out amongst the training team as they realised what was going on. Jessica Parker was what they would call a 'quiet girl', most of the time. But right now she was livid.

And they all wanted to see her shout at their Captain.

Besides, they knew there was _something_ going on between the two - it was obvious they had developed feelings for each other, but it wasn't really something they could ask their training officer over the barrel of a rifle, or EMD.

Not that they would _ever _ask him_._ They'd learnt pretty quickly that to talk to Captain Becker about Jessica Parker, especially specifically about his relationship with her, was to have a death wish.

Becker's lips twitched, like he wanted to smile, and he tried his hardest to keep the lack of remorse out of his voice when he spoke. "I was just looking out for my team."

"You were being a prat!" Jess shot back. "I _finally_ go and find myself a nice guy who wants to have dinner with me and _you_ mess it up. What is your problem? You couldn't have just _asked_ him about his background over a beer like a normal guy, could you?"

She made a disgusted sound. Becker attempted to take the moment to defend himself again, even though he was not really sure what he was going to say. After all, he _had_ ran a background check on Oliver Manning. Jess, however, beat him too it.

"What am I saying? Of course you couldn't. _You_, Hilary Becker, are the biggest, most _annoying _pain in my life right now! You do realise I had been looking forward to this date for two weeks, don't you? Because, for some reason, nobody here ever seems to notice me and I barely get asked out anymore, not even for Valentine's Day, and I'm pretty sure that has something to do with _you._"

She poked him once in the chest, glaring at him. His men looked partly terrified of her, partly relieved they weren't Becker, but mostly immensely entertained.

"Look, Jess, I didn't mean-"

"Oh…" She interrupted again, stepping forwards so they were now only a hands width apart. "Don't you give me _'I didn't mean to'_, Becker. You knew perfectly well what you were doing when you cornered him in the armoury and flatly told him to cancel on me."

"But-"

"Don't deny it."

"Okay, I won't," He told her, forgetting where he was and who was watching for a moment. He could feel his face heat up, which was infinitely unusual for him. "But, Jess, I just-"

"Are you even _sorry_?" She glared at him, flicking her fringe out of her eyes. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Becker gulped, glancing around at the other men. This wasn't exactly how he ever wanted them to see him. If he could be reduced to an incoherent mess just by one woman, then they were never going to take him seriously as a soldier ever again.

"Listen, Jessica," He started quietly, placing his arms either side of her shoulders and leaning in quietly to avoid his men hearing. For a moment she blinked in surprise, and awkwardness, then her anger came back. "I just thought that he wasn't very good for you. You deserve better. I really didn't mean to upset you-"

"_Upset_ me?" She exploded again, flailing her arms about as she took a step backwards. The men closest to the door darted out of her way in surprise and fright, the ones closest to her flinching unwillingly. "I am _beyond_ upset, Hilary Becker. You _better_ make this up to me or, God help me, there will be a dinosaur with your name on it."

And she promptly spun on her heels and marched back out of the shooting range.

As her footsteps died away, the men all stood frozen in disbelief, Becker staring after her in silent contemplation: He had really messed up, and he was definitely going to have to find some way of making it up to her.

Not that he regretted it, because he would get her ten times as angry if he had to, so long as she didn't date one of his men.

_Or anyone_,_ for that matter, _part of his brain told him irrationally.

_Just make your move, already!_

He sighed. _It was easier said than done._

Then, Becker was brought back his surroundings as Rodrigo suddenly exclaimed into the silence, "Your name is _Hilary?"_

* * *

><p><strong>It's shorter than the last one, but this is just where it got to. Let me know what you thought?<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Anger

**I'm incredibly sorry this chapter took so long to update! I had so much trouble with it! I hope you like the end result though, even though I find it a little 'meh'. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p><em>Anger<em>

"So I'm not the only one who lost touch with the rest of his army buddies, then?" The tall soldier asked casually as he wandered through the corridors of the ARC with Becker.

Becker turned his head to face him, smiling slightly, as they passed the door to the menagerie. The impatient sound of a hungry mammoth drifted faintly towards them before a lab technician closed the door.

"I guess not," Becker continued the conversation, swinging a file in his hands. "I've just been too busy ever since I transferred here."

"See, you have a proper reason, Becks. I just haven't made the effort," The man responded regretfully. Dressed in civilian clothing, the only thing distinguishing him as a soldier was his build, stance and the way he spoke firmly.

"Oh god, Paul," Becker made a face at the nickname. "Don't call me that, it sounds like a girls name."

Paul laughed.

"We used to call you it all the time back in the Special Ops," He pointed out.

"And I would have shot you all if I could have," Becker joked dryly. "I don't want to have to threaten these lot from using it."

"Afraid it'll catch on?" Paul joked, running a rough hand across his virtually shaved head.

Becker nodded. "And I've already got my work cut out with Connor. Wait 'til you meet him - I'm sure he'll have a _fantastic _nickname for you too."

Paul gave him a quizzical look as they turned a corner. "Connor?"

"Connor Temple. He-"

"Hey, Action Man!"

"Speak of the devil," Becker muttered under his breath to Paul as the two military men turned to the younger one, speeding towards them down the corridor on his skateboard, wearing his trademark hoodie, waistcoat and hat. "What's up, Connor?"

"Action Man?" Paul quizzed quietly before Connor reached them. Becker just shook his head in a _'what can you do_' kind of way.

"This is the army guy then?" Connor skidded to a halt in front of them, interrupting their quiet conversation, picking up his skateboard. "Would say I've heard all about you. It's polite and all, isn't it? But, to be honest, Action Man likes to keep himself a mystery. Maybe it helps with the ladies…" He chuckled awkwardly at his own joke, grinning. "I'm sure you haven't heard much about me either, though. I mean, let's face it, Becker's not exactly got a bustling social life, now, has he? Unless you count that one time Jess was really drunk and he-"

"Connor, you better get on with it now before I set a creature loose on you," Becker threatened.

"Right, I forgot, we don't talk about the whole 'Jess' thing. And anyway, I survived a year in the Cretaceous! I don't think one-"

"Alright, I'll get Abby."

Connor gulped and shut up. Abby's wrath was something he liked to avoid, if he could.

"When he says _'Cretaceous'_…" Paul looked surprised and a little worried. "He doesn't mean as in dinosaurs, does he?"

Connor opened his mouth, most likely to say something he shouldn't, but Becker's warning glare shut up him again.

"Can't answer that, Paul," Becker told his friend as they turned and began walking back down the corridor, Connor with them on his skateboard. "Connor's already a blabbermouth as it is."

"Hey!"

"How'd he get the job then?" Paul seemed genuinely interested.

"He may not look it, but he's actually really clever," Becker replied. At Paul's disbelieving look he added, "I know."

At that instant Abby stepped out of one of the corridor doors and almost got run over by Connor's skateboard. They all stopped as he helped her regain her balance.

"Connor!" She reprimanded him. "Lester will kill you if he sees you on that again."

"Sorry! I'm not hurting anyone, Abby," He defended himself weakly.

"Yeah, except for almost taking me out."

"Sorry," He mumbled again.

"Shouldn't you be at the hub with Jess? I thought you were helping her revamp the software?"

"She asked me to go find Action Man for her," Connor replied happily, evidently satisfied he had carried out his task because he indicated a confused Becker as he spoke.

"She did?" Becker asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Something about Lester wanting to see you," Connor told him.

Becker groaned.

"I'm heading that way now anyway. It would be nice if Jess could get some competent messengers next time," He joked as they all took the next left in the corridor and entered the hub.

Connor and Abby veered off to the right, heading towards the staff kitchen. Becker led Paul down the steps and over to where Jess was sitting at the ADD. She was wearing a purple blouse with green polka dots and a baby pink pencil skirt. Her orange heels tapped on the floor in a steady beat as she worked at the monitors.

"Jess!" Becker called as he descended the steps. She didn't respond. As he stepped up to the screen, standing directly behind her chair, he noticed she had her headphones in and was mumbling the words under her breath, completely oblivious to his presence with Paul. "Jessica!"

She ignored him still.

Becker tried to hide his affection for the field coordinator as he shot Paul an amused look. Then he placed his lips inches from her ear and, in one swift movement, a pulled one of her headphones out of her ear and called her full name.

"Becker!" She exclaimed, half jumping out of her chair as he drew back. She slapped him on the shoulder when she noticed his grin. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Good song?" He asked teasingly.

She sighed. "It was, actually. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be showing round that Master-General from the Army?"

"He's here, actually," Becker took his place beside Paul as Paul took a step towards Jess, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Paul Raskin."

"J-Jess Parker," Jess stuttered in embarrassment as she stared at Paul.

"We're old army buddies," Becker told her, breaking her reverie. "I was just showing him round when Connor said you were looking for me?"

"Oh, yes," Jess fidgeted in her seat, sitting up straighter as her professional counterpart took over. "Lester is looking for you. Thought I should warn you. Something about destroying the home of a Baron?"

"Ah," Becker winced. "That."

Jess raised her eyebrows at him. "I _told_ you to be careful."

"I know," Becker sighed.

"You never listen," She grinned in amusement. "And I'm always right, so you really should listen to me more."

Becker rolled his eyes. "I'll go get this over with. Can you watch Paul for a second?"

"I'm not a pet," Paul joked. "I'm sure I'll be just fine waiting for you here with Jess."

Becker nodded, his eyes switching between Jess and Paul. Something was unsettling him: It may have had something to do with the ease Paul used Jess's first name, or the way she seemed flustered around him.

He headed into Lester's office, trying to rid his mind of the confusion and discomfort he felt.

When Lester had finally finished his ten minute lecture on the importance of keeping the existence of anomalies a secret and had reprimanded him on his _'gung-ho_'attitude (as Lester had put it), Becker was finally free.

He left the office to interrupt Jess and Paul as she giggled hysterically at one of his jokes. Paul chuckled too, humbly glancing between her and the floor.

They both sobered up when they saw him. He gave Jess a quizzical look, then turned to Paul as his stomach rumbled. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Paul agreed happily.

They turned towards the staff kitchen just as Jess turned to head back to the ADD.

"Jess," Becker called. "You not hungry?"

"Oh, erm…" She was surprised. "Sure."

Together they wandered into the now busy staff kitchen and over to the table with Connor, Abby and Matt.

Matt took Paul to the counter to explain the process of paying and how he could order hot food whilst Jess and Becker took a seat opposite each other, Jess taking out her packed lunch whilst Becker spun a bottle of water in his hands.

"A bit young to be a Major-General, isn't he?" Abby asked.

"He's three years older than me," Becker commented. "Nearly thirty. Maybe a bit younger than expected, but he's just good at his job."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't have very good people skills then, eh?" Connor joked. When Becker gave him a confused look, he elaborated with, "He questioned why I was working here! To my face!"

Abby gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look as Jess spoke up. "Well, I thought he was really nice."

They all turned to look at her. She blushed under Becker's gaze, and her rambling started.

"Well, not that I really know him obviously, I only just met him today… but he… he was fun, easy to chat with… and he seemed nice. He _is_ your friend, Becker, so you… you know, obviously like him… besides, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Connor… he probably, you know, was joking. He has this really funny joke about a whale and a dolphin, you should ask him to tell it when he gets back with Matt… Not that I _like_ like him, obviously… I- well, I did say I'd go to dinner with him tonight, but that doesn't mean I-"

"You what?" Becker cut across her sharply.

"I… er…" She looked down at her food, embarrassed at what she'd just revealed.

Before Becker could complain, Abby could tease her or Connor could say something inappropriate, the return of Matt and Paul drew their attention.

"I guess that's got something to do with you being from Ireland, right?" Paul joked, evidently finishing a conversation they been having. Matt looked at him blankly. "You are from Ireland?"

"Something like that," Matt responded simply, turning back to his food, a slight smirk across his face.

"I figured you weren't local," Paul continued, oblivious. "Becker and I ran in to… what was her name, again? I feel so bad for forgetting…"

"Emily," Becker grunted irritably. The eyes of the people at the table gave him questioning looks, but mostly ignored his mood.

"Yes, Emily. She's nice, but I kind of got the feeling she wasn't local either?"

"No," Abby grinned in amusement. "Emily's _very_ local."

"Oh, right," Paul looked a little embarrassed. "Guess my training's a little off today, right, Becker?"

Becker simply took a swig of his water, then reluctantly mumbled, "I guess…"

Paul, Jess and Abby creased their eyebrows at Becker's reaction as Emily came and whispered something in Matt's ear - they both wandered off, laughing. Connor was too interested in that to give Becker a second thought, until he crushed his water bottle with one hand.

"Err, Becker?" Connor asked cautiously.

Becker snapped his head up, suddenly aware everyone was looking at him. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Jessica?"

Jess looked surprised - Becker wasn't looking at her, he wasn't looking at anybody.

Then she blinked, and realised that she was supposed to move. "Oh, right, sure…"

They both got up, Jess leading the way out of the canteen, unsure of where she was supposed to stop. When the staff canteen doors swung shut, Becker touched her shoulder, stopping, and she spun to face him.

"What's wrong, Becker?"

"Nothing… obviously," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. His mood had gone from irritated to uncomfortable.

Jess placed her hands on her hips. "Well, there's definitely something wrong-"

"Alright, then," Becker snapped a little more forcefully than planned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Because you seem to know everything, Jessica, why don't you answer that? What is it then? What's _'wrong'_ with me?"

"Not _you_, Becker. There's nothing wrong with you," Jess answered carefully, noticing he was beginning to get angry. "I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to say the wrong thing? Didn't mean to agree to go out with Paul tonight? Didn't mean _what, _Jess?" he ranted, throwing his arms up in the air. The movement drew Jess's attention to the EMD holstered in his belt - she eyed it warily. It wasn't that she thought he would ever use it for anything other than containing the creatures, it was simply that an angry soldier with a gun wasn't an ideal situation for her.

Especially one with such good aim.

"Becker, I… I don't understand why you're so…"

"So what?"

"So angry," Jess stated, ignoring all pretence of subtlety now as he became physically more and more irate, clenching his fists and shuffling on his feet. "I haven't done anything to make you angry, and neither has anybody else. We're all just eating lunch," She tried to smile to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

Becker blinked at her. Then frowned some more.

"Is it true?" He asked simply.

"Is what true?"

"That you're going on a date with Paul," Becker stated quickly so that he didn't chicken out of it.

"I…" Jess's eyebrows creased. "Yes, it's true. Why shouldn't it be? He's a nice guy…"

"You only just met him!" Becker protested, leaning in and hissing his words as two lab techs passed them.

"So?" Jess crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her heel on the floor in annoyance. "He's _your _friend! If anything, _you_ should be the one defending him, exaggerating how amazing he is, not trying to get me to change my mind."

"Who said he was my friend?" Becker genuinely looked surprised for a moment.

"You did!"

"I said we were _'army buddies'_! Jess, there was a reason I didn't keep in touch with him. He hated me, used to make me do extra push ups for no reason, extra target practice, I had to remake my bed thirty times once. He made my life a living hell when he could. He was my sergeant, so I don't hold grudges for that - it was his job, and it made me a better soldier eventually - but he isn't the type of person I'd want to know personally. He's okay, Jess, but he isn't…"

"Isn't what?" She still looked irritated, but he could tell she was intrigued a little.

"He's not…" Becker almost blushed. He looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Jess finally became angry. She never thought she'd yell at Becker, but he wasn't making any sense, and it infuriated her. "He isn't what, Becker? You just dragged me out here in a rage and started quizzing me and now you're not finishing your sentences! Tell me what you were going to say! I'm not a child, and I don't need your guidance or permission!"

She was aware everybody in the canteen could hear her, but she didn't care. If there was one thing everybody at the ARC knew, it was that Jess Parker was not somebody you wanted to see angry.

"I can see that!" He shouted back, flailing his arms in the air. "Because you already said yes!"

"Of course I did! I'm not sitting around waiting for someone specific to ask me out, so what did I have to lose? He's a nice guy, Becker! No matter what your problem with him is, it's not going to change my opinion!"

"Apparently not!"

"Stop being so _jealous_!" She burst out, unable to stop herself. Her face still flushed red. "You've had your chance! You could have asked me out so many times before, and you didn't!"

"I'm not… I… that's…" He spluttered loudly. "I'm not jealous."

"Then what is wrong with Paul? Why doesn't he have your _approval_?" She glared at him, refusing to be intimidated. "What's wrong with him? Is it because he's so much older? Or his -"

"He's not good enough for you!" Becker exploded.

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing deeply.

She let him catch his breath and calm his anger somewhat whilst she thought over his reaction and words.

They stared at each other.

They were both thinking the same thing. _He __**was **__jealous._

His eyes softened as he stepped towards her, and she swallowed nervously and blushed like her old self.

"Jessica-" Becker began gently.

Then the doors of the canteen opened, and Abby walked into the corridor. She looked between them, not missing the short distance apart they had been or the way they hurriedly stepped away from each other when she arrived.

"Are… you two okay?"

"Yep," Jess raised her chin and gave Becker a pointed look. _We'll definitely talk about this._ "I'm going back to work now."

"Jess-"

But she was already gone.

Abby turned to Becker, watching him accusingly. "She's right - you've had plenty of time to tell her how you feel."

"I don't-"

"You do."

Then she, too, turned and left.

Becker sighed.

_They were right,_ he had to admit to himself. _He liked Jess Parker more than he'd planned to. Why else was he so jealous? He should ask her out._

_No, definitely not. She's too young._

_She wasn't too young for Paul, and he was older._

Becker grinned - he liked that logic. Tomorrow, he was going to ask her to dinner.

If she wasn't still mad at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Did you like it?** **I'm really worried you didn't! Please please please please please let me know? (I'm grovelling this time). Also, the next one is 'love' (excited? I am!) but if anyone has any other emotions that could be reactions and/or suggestions for scenes, then let me know! I'd be more than glad to write one on it, if you guys want more! I promise they'll be better than this one!**


	5. Love

**Gosh, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, it being the last chapter especially! A lot of you suggested 'love' be a continuation from 'anger', and I thought that was a great idea, so this is set about a week after 'Anger'. The ARC team are going to some sort of event to meet prospective donators (after all, they'd need money after Burton died).**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid… thing! I put batteries in you yesterday," Jess mumbled, complaining to the remote in her hand as she tapped it viciously against the coffee table. "I know I did."<p>

"Err, Jess?" Abby asked as she entered the living room, still attempting to put one of her earrings in. "You do realise you're talking to yourself?"

"I know, but the remote won't work, and I need to record _Grey's Anatomy,_"Jess smiled at her roommate as she turned and saw what she was wearing.

Abby had a short, tight, red halter neck dress on which showed off her body perfectly. It shone along with her earrings and necklace, making her look amazing.

Abby laughed. "Have you tried turning the TV on manually?"

"I was getting to that," She grinned. "It was Plan B."

"Abby!" Connor's strangled cry came from down the hall, followed by the sound of him walking in to the beam _again_, and then he was standing before them in a tuxedo, looking surprisingly dapper, if it hadn't been for the pathetic knot he'd tied round his neck. "Abby, it won't stay."

Abby rolled her eyes, then stepped forward to fix Connor's tie. "God, Connor, what did you do to this? It's stuck tight."

"But it'll come off, right? I'm not gonna die, am I?"

Abby and Jess shared an amused look. "No, Connor, you're not. But I need scissors to cut it off. They're in the bathroom, come on."

As they wondered down the hall again, Jess heard Connor complain and then Abby sigh, "At least you have a spare tie…"

Jess glanced at the clock above the TV, and then at the mirror on the wall beside her as she called to them, "Don't be long - Becker will be here soon with the limo."

She wore a 50's style dress - the top half was almost like a corset, the skirt half was short, almost tutu-like in the way it ruffled. Instead of her usual random colours, however, Jess had decided to tone it down tonight - the top half was black, but the skirt was deep red, matching her lipstick.

She grinned at herself in the mirror.

"The one time he _has _to wear something specific, and it's still black," Abby called back, jokingly regretful.

"I'm starting to think we'll never see him in any other colour," Jess replied, grinning.

Then Connor squealed like a girl, and Abby decided to concentrate on solely cutting his tie off.

There was a knock on the door, and Jess felt the butterflies in her stomach. She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, just to make sure, then strode across the room in her heels and pulled the door open.

"Becker," She grinned. "You look… nice."

He stared at her.

Then swallowed.

"You look…" They both knew he was struggling for an adjective, but she just grinned at him mischievously, letting him know she wanted him to finish the sentence. Finally, he gave up pretence, and just went with the word he'd originally thought. "Beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you…"

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"Connor and Abby not ready yet?" Becker inquired.

"Oh, gosh, sorry! No, Connor managed to trap himself inside his tie, and Abby's trying to save him. Come in, please. That was rude of me, I should have invited you in earlier."

Becker grinned as she trotted back over to the TV, babbling, and he followed her into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

She occupied her attention with the remote as she rambled, mostly to avoid looking at him because she knew that if she did, she'd stare. He looked gorgeous.

"My mum always tells me you should be polite and invite people in if they're waiting. I mean, it's just polite, isn't it? You wouldn't want to be standing outside in the cold. Not that the corridor is '_the cold'_ as such, it _is_ inside, I just mean… oh, god, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Becker smirked as he stepped right beside her and gently slid the remote out of her hands. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes as their fingers touched, hardly daring to breath because he was so close.

He seemed unfazed.

Seemed.

"Trying to record _Grey's Anatomy_?" He teased her.

She stared at him in surprise. "How… How did you know?"

He shot her an amused look. "I know you, Jess. You _love_ that show. Don't think I haven't noticed you watching it at work."

"Only when I miss it!" She complained on reflex, then clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "Oops, I shouldn't have admitted that."

Becker laughed.

Then Abby and Connor joined them, a new tie round Connor's neck.

"Ready to go?" Becker asked.

"Now that Connor finally looks sophisticated," Abby teased him. "I think so."

"Hey! I'm always sophisticated. I'm the master of sophistication," He told them, then fell flat on his face.

Abby helped him up. "I love you, Connor, but sometimes I think you're just an accident waiting to happen."

Jess and Becker laughed. Connor pretended to be offended.

"Jess is more steady than you, and she lives in four inch heels," Abby teased again.

"No fair!" Connor replied, pointing at Jess with a smile on his face. "She sits in a chair all day."

"And I have had to catch her on more than twenty occasions," Becker smirked. "She's a health and safety hazard for the rest of us at the ARC."

"Lucky for Jess you're always around then," Abby teased them. Jess blushed.

"Ready to go then?" Becker asked to divert attention.

"Oh, hold on, I forgot my purse."

"Where d'you put it?" Connor asked, glancing around the kitchen counter.

"I think I left it in the bedroom."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm not, Connor, otherwise I wouldn't have said _'I think'_, would I?"

"It wasn't on the bed," He commented, unfazed.

"But I could have sworn…" And she wondered back down the corridor to their bedroom to look. After a few moments Abby called back to Connor. "I _swear_ it was here, Connor!"

"Did you put it in the bathroom?"

"I don't know," She called back again. "Can you check for me?"

He grumbled the whole way back down the hallway and disappeared into the bathroom.

Becker and Jess turned to each other at the same moment.

"So…" Becker began, "How late do you think we'll be?"

"About twenty minutes if they keep this up," She grinned.

"We've still got to stop off at Matt's," Becker pointed out.

"I don't think that will take too long though. Emily's etiquette is perfect, and she's always punctual…"

"What about Matt?" Becker asked as he followed Jess over to the kitchen.

"Emily's got him wrapped around her little finger. You said be ready at a quarter past seven, they'll be ready at ten past."

"Oh good, they've only been waiting for…" He checked his watch as he leaned on the counter. "Ten minutes already."

Abby and Connor could be heard calling to each other from various rooms but neither Jess or Becker commented: Becker because he didn't want to get between any couple and Jess because she was too busy thinking about reprimanding Becker; a reprimand which came a moment later.

"You know, you're going to crease that tux if you lean on the counter like that."

He immediately stood up straight, inspecting his outfit for the dreaded creases.

Jess laughed.

"What?" He couldn't help the corners of his lips from twitching as she smiled.

"Nothing," She tried to hold back the amusement from her voice, but failed miserably. At his mock glare, she acquiesced, "You really are a soldier through and through, aren't you?"

After a pause in which he considered her words, he replied, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She smiled as she put a few mugs away, then gave him a teasing look. "I bet you make your bed every morning?"

"Why not?" He asked in defence. "What's wrong with being tidy, Jessica?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Becker," She grinned. "I wish I was that tidy. I wish you made my bed every morning."

_You'd have to sleep in it though…_

_Jess!_

He creased his eyebrows in half-amusement, half-surprise at her words and her blush: they were innocent enough, but the double meaning and her red cheeks suggested an implied innuendo which he found amusing and odd coming from sweet, innocent Jess Parker.

Becker smirked at her, and she glared at him, daring him to smirk some more. He did.

"You know what I mean…" She mumbled as they heard Connor call to Abby, "What colour was it again?"

"You should really let the rest of us do the talking tonight, Jess," He grinned, going and casually sitting on her sofa and flicking the TV on. "You don't want to give off the wrong impression to all the government officials…"

She gave a sarcastic laugh as she went and sat beside him. Then she gave a frustrated sigh. Becker turned to look at her cautiously. "I hate these parties. All of the stupid, stuck up government prats wander around like they do all the hard work, and we have to be nice to them…"

Becker gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's just part of the job, Jess. Once a year Lester has to make sure they know the ARC's still an legitimate organisation. That's all. They don't even know what we do, they just know that we're still doing it."

She sighed. "I know… it's just…" She leaned her head on his should quite naturally - unexpectedly, but neither of them moved. "You know what the worst part is? I know it's horrible to think and I'm a firm believer that there's someone out there for everyone, it's just that… these boring, conceited liaisons all have someone. Even Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily have each other."

She sighed again, and Becker subconsciously placed his arms around her and she leaned into him. He breathed in the smell of her hair as she continued.

"It's not that I'm not happy for them… I just wish I wasn't _the only one_ without someone, you know?"

_Not the only one_, Becker thought.

"What about Paul?" He asked reluctantly, but softly, carefully. He didn't want to annoy her, like he had before, last week at the ARC.

Jess made a noise that sounded like a snort. Her voice was genuinely sceptical. "What about him? I don't like him like that. You were right, Becker," She shifted so that she was more comfortable on the couch and that her body was closer to his. "He wasn't the right guy for me."

"You… listened to me?" Becker was genuinely surprised. Jess Parker had been beyond angry that day at the ARC. He'd probably overstepped a boundary, but they hadn't discussed it since then. He'd accepted, as much as it pained him to think it, that she had probably gone on that date with Paul.

He knew he shouldn't have been, but he was happy that she hadn't.

"Of course," She smiled up at him sweetly through her eyelashes, their faces not far apart now. "I respect your opinion, Becker."

She took a deep breath, then glanced at the TV as she spoke, even though Becker knew she wasn't actually watching it. "So what if I never find that one person out there who could potentially be my one and only true love? So what if I only date a few guys and don't get married… I'll just… get cats. Yeah, I'll get some cats. I like cats… they're… not so bad… once I get past my allergies…"

Becker watched her carefully as she spoke and he was suddenly hit with the realisation that what she was telling him was one of her biggest insecurities. _He_ couldn't imagine how her brain had come up with this, because to _him_ she was perfect. She was _Jess_ and there was no way some guy wouldn't be lucky enough to snatch her up. Hell, the men were probably lining up behind Paul to ask her out. How _she _couldn't see it was beyond him.

She was perfect to him. Which sounds like such a cliché, but it was her quirkiness and sensitivity and inability to shut up, like now, which made her _her_.

Jess continued to ramble about the cost of owning cats in the city and the fact that she didn't really like them all that much and that she would have rather preferred a large family of _humans_, until another realisation hit Becker.

And no, it wasn't because he also wasn't fond of cats, or that he wanted a large family or that he had suddenly acknowledged that Jess was completely wonderful to him, it was because he recognised that he actually _enjoyed_ sitting on the sofa with Jess and hearing her ramble away and tell him things that nobody else knew.

And he loved seeing her everyday at work.

And he was glad she wasn't dating anybody.

And he didn't think anybody else was good enough for her.

And he always wanted to protect her, no matter what.

_Oh god, Becker, you're in love with her._

Becker opened his mouth to say something, anything, to her, but Abby and Connor chose that moment to reappear.

"Took you long enough," Jess told them happily as she stood up abruptly and collected her purse from the kitchen counter.

Becker followed them to the door, trying to clear his head.

"Connor found my purse but there was nothing in it," Abby frowned. "So I had to search through all his junk to find it all, and, let me tell you, Connor isn't the tidiest man in the world..."

"No," Jess agreed, grinning, as she shot Becker a teasing look. "That would be Becker."

He grinned too.

_What are you waiting for? Tell her how you feel! Don't waist even more time! You've been to Afghanistan, use your courage!_

"So, have we got our introductions sorted?" Abby asked as they headed down the stairs of the flat. "You know, 'hello… please give the ARC some money… this is my name, you'll forget it in a few seconds anyway…'"

"Hello, my name's Connor Temple," Connor spoke in a strangely nasal voice. "I'm head genius and a computer technician for the ARC. This is my fiancée, Abby Maitland…"

They laughed as Abby shook her head and mumbled "genius…" under her breath.

"Hello, my name's Jess Parker. I'm the field coordinator and I'm going to be single for the rest of my life," she joked as Abby and Connor climbed into the limo, the driver giving them a dirty look for being so late.

Jess made to follow them in, but Becker caught her hand and spun her round to face him. "Jess… I promise you that some day soon, someone who cares about you is going to step up and tell you how he feels about you and it'll all fall in to place."

She blinked at him in surprise. "I… do love fairy tale endings," She tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious," He gave a weak smile as his hand came up to brush hair out of her face.

"You always are, Becker," She teased, mostly to cover up how flustered she was.

"You're not going to stand there all day, are you?" The limo driver suddenly interrupted irritably, slamming his door as he sat back in the driver's seat. He was too impatient to hold the door open for _them_.

"Great," Jess leaned forward to whisper into Becker's ear as they climbed into the vehicle. "Now he thinks it was_ us_ who were holding him up!"

Becker's lips twitched into a smile as he spread out along three of the seats and the driver took off.

"You're going to crease your suit like that," Jess reprimanded him for the second time that evening.

Becker rolled his eyes at her. "Relax, Jessica."

"But-"

"I'll move when we get to Matt's. It's not far."

She gave him her best irritated glare, but it didn't work. Even Jess herself knew it was half-hearted.

Connor spent the ten minute ride to Matt's taking pictures of _everything _with his new camera. He was just in the process of trying to get Becker and Jess to pose together for the sixth time, when the limo pulled to a halt and the driver, a little more cheerful now they had set off, called over to the back, "We're here."

"I'll go get them," Jess spoke up cheerfully.

"I'll come with you," Becker said, following her out of the car.

"You just don't want to be let with Connor," Jess grinned as he shut the door.

Abby's head appeared a second later, sticking out the window, "Don't leave me with him and that bloody camera!"

They laughed.

"He's _your_ fiancé, Abby," Jess pointed out. "Just remember to smile in the pictures."

And they hurried into Matt's building and into the lift.

"By the end of the night he's going to be unmanageable, isn't he?" Becker mumbled. "This is going to be _horrible_."

"Abby'll stop him from drinking too much," Jess pointed out fairly.

Becker began to fix his tie uncomfortably. "It's not Connor I'm worried about."

"Don't worry, Becker," Jess grinned as the lift pinged to indicate that they'd reached Matt's floor. "I'll make sure _you_ don't drink too much."

"I was talking about _you_, Jessica," He teased.

"Hey!" Her eyebrows creased, taking him completely seriously, as she stopped outside Matt's door. "I'm responsible."

Emily opened the door, wearing a long, sleek, shiny black evening dress.

"You look lovely, Jess," She told her, smiling. "You too Becker."

"Thanks," He mumbled, half sarcastically. "_Lovely…_"

Emily and Jess grinned.

"You to do," Jess returned the compliment. "Too bad I'm going to end up an old spinster."

Emily laughed, taking the comment lightly, and went to fetch Matt. Becker, on the other hand, turned to Jess with a frown on his face.

"What?" Jess asked, a smile on her face.

"You shouldn't keep joking about that, Jess," Becker told her sincerely. "You're only nineteen, hardly old enough to worry about being single."

"Emily was already married at my age."

Becker sighed. "Emily's from the _Victorian era_, Jessica. _Of course_ she was married quite young."

"Well, I still think-"

"Jessica, seriously," Becker placed both his hands on her shoulders, looking straight at her. "Stop."

"I'm only-"

So he kissed her, hoping that Emily and Matt weren't about to reappear at that moment.

He should have done it sooner. Much sooner. And in a much more romantic setting, not on Matt's doorstep, but still… at least he'd finally _done_ it.

When he pulled away and leaned on the other side of the doorframe, pretending to look deep into the apartment for Matt and Emily, Jess stared at him in shock.

He glanced back over at her, and she was trying to form words.

Becker gulped.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea?_

"You…" She sounded breathless, and her eyes were wide in surprise. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Her tone was accusatory, and it made Becker laugh. Her eyes narrowed, her expression back to her normal self. She slapped him teasingly.

"I'm sorry," He breathed out after a minute. "I'll give you warning next time."

Then he realised what that meant. _What if she didn't want him to kiss her again?_

He glanced at her in surprise and anxiety about her answer.

"You better," She grinned.

She turned as Emily dragged Matt out the door.

They all made their way towards the lift, Emily and Matt discussing his suit and Jess and Becker in relative silence. As they all entered the lift, Becker leaned over and whispered in Jess's ear, "Oh, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the last chapter. I hope you liked it, please leave a review? It would make my day! Thank you for reading! If you liked this, you can count on more Jecker from me! :D<strong>


End file.
